Shadow Yukiko
Shadow Yukiko is one of the bosses in Persona 4. It represents Yukiko feeling trapped by taking the form of a caged bird. She summons an ally, Charming Prince, shortly after the battle begins. Appearances *''Persona 4: Boss *Persona 4 Manga: Boss *Persona 4 The Animation: Boss *Persona 4 Golden: Boss *Persona 4 Arena Ultimax:'' ''Playable Character Profile The team formed by the Protagonist, Chie Satonaka, Teddie, and Yosuke Hanamura entered Yukiko's Castle in the Midnight Channel; while they had already previously encountered Yukiko's Shadow, Chie's exhaustion, coupled with the awakening of her Persona and how Teddie told them there was little risk to Yukiko until the fog lifted in the Channel, made them choose to retreat and return in full force later. When they returned, they found the awakening Yukiko in the Castle, just as she was being confronted with her Shadow - a flamboyant "princess" searching for her "Prince" - someone to whisk her away from Inaba and leave the life that had been drawn for her since birth. Particularly, she acknowledges her dependency on Chie, calling her "a strong prince" - until the realization she could not help her leave Inaba. She also exaggerates her own helplessness, making fun of not being able to do anything about her lot in life. Symbolism As Yukiko represents the Priestess Arcana, Shadow Yukiko represents the reversed Priestess. Being unable to make decisions and having a conflict of intellect are two things that are represented by the reversed Priestess. Shadow Yukiko represents Yukiko's inability to be independent. She wants to get out of the town, but insists on someone helping her do it. Her instinct and intellect conflict as, while she wishes to be saved from her life, she runs from the party upon their first and second encounters. One who wants to be rescued keeps running from what she really wants. Yukiko feels she cannot escape Inaba and that taking charge of the inn would only limit her from what she really wants to do in the future. This would be the reason the Shadow has a large wingspan and a rather small cage. Charming Prince is a manifestation of the idea of someone saving her. Stats Shadow Yukiko ''Persona 4 Charming Prince ''Persona 4'' Strategy Shadow Yukiko absorbs fire attacks and she can summon Prince Charming who is weak to ice attacks and strong against wind attacks. It is generally advisable for you to only attempt to challenge Shadow Yukiko when your party members are at least Level 14, where Yosuke gets Sonic Punch and Chie gets Mabufu, which will be extremely useful in keeping the Charming Prince down while still being able to contribute to overall DPS. It is highly recommended for the player to bring a fire resistant persona (Orobas and Senri are the best candidates) for the battle and have the ability Red Wall to protect Chie from Agi and "Burn to Ashes". If not available, cast Sukukaja on Chie, which is available on Yosuke, and cast Sukunda on Shadow Yukiko to lower the chances of her "Burn to Ashes" ability landing a hit. It is also recommended for the protagonist to have a persona with Media to assist Yosuke with healing (While it may take some work, Senri leveled up to Level 11 can have Media and has immunity to fire, making her the optimal candidate for healing here.). If Media is not available, consider investing in some medicine. About 4-6 pieces will usually suffice for any difficulty, but feel free to bring more if you aren't too confident. Shadow Yukiko uses Agi and Physical Attacks, mostly Double Fangs, when her HP is around 100% - 51%, but once her HP drops to 50% she starts to use a powerful fire attack called "Burn to Ashes" which can deal major damage to the party. Note that Shadow Yukiko has a somewhat above-average critical-hit rate, so her physical attacks are very prone to causing critical hits, casting Sukunda on her is never a bad strategy, as so to reduce her chances of landing a successful attack. Casting Rakunda on Shadow Yukiko, which is readily available on Izanagi, will also help keep the fight less dragged-down. It is advisable you keep it on her as much as possible. Charming Prince Charming Prince can heal Shadow Yukiko, although this usually happens very rarely as he is more focused on attacking and casting Sukukaja, as well as instill fear in the player's party members, so that Shadow Yukiko may deal major damage with "Shivering Rondo", the player can have Chie use Mabufu, so that it can knock the Charming Prince down and still do damage to Shadow Yukiko. Do note that in the event Shadow Yukiko causes a knockdown from either hitting a character's weakness or landing a critical hit, she will cast White Wall on him, removing your chance to gain an extra turn when using Mabufu. Once this happens, it is highly advisable you ignore the Charming Prince and simply focus in taking Shadow Yukiko down. He casts Diarama on an uncommon basis, and he isn't too annoying or threatening either. Plus, wasting turns on him can land your party in a very bad position with Shadow Yukiko. ''Persona 4 Golden'' As for Persona 4 Golden, Shadow Yukiko has been tuned down a bit. She is weak against Ice, so use Bufu against her to knock her down. After Bufu has been cast on her she will cast White Wall to protect herself. After dealing 40% - 50% damage against her she will summon Charming Prince. Charming Prince is weak to Electricity and can support Shadow Yukiko by healing her with Diarama, casting Silence and attacking the party members. After dealing enough damage on the Prince, it will run away and Shadow Yukiko will waste a turn trying to re-summon the prince, but he will not come back. Shadow Yukiko will also have an indicator when she will cast Burn to Ashes as well making the battle considerably easier. Battle Quotes *'Shadow Yukiko:' I am a shadow... The true self... Now, my Prince... Why don't we dance and make merry together? *chuckle* / Chie: Hang in there, Yukiko! I'm right here for you! / Shadow Yukiko: Oh, reeeally? Then I'll make sure to give you plenty to deal with! (Battle Opening) *Hmhmhmhm... (Attacking) *Hahaha! Not bad, but we're just getting started! *Ooh, looks like you haven't had your fill of divorcing! *Such bothersome princes! The dance isn't over yet! *Aha, what hopeless princes! Shall I destroy you all? *giggle* *I'll have nothing to do with you! Die, imposters! *giggle* That's how my prince should be! *You little... *I don't understand! You won't lift a finger for me! *Everything, begone! *giggle* Goodbye! *No...I was going to escape all of this... *You're in my way! (Attacking) *screech* (Attacking) *chuckle* We're not done yet. Show me this strength of yours! Come, my Prince... Heeheehee... (Summoning Charming Prince) *My Prince! My dear prince! (Defeat Charming Prince) *Why?! Why won't he come!? (Failing to summon Charming Prince) *Be gone! (Using Shivering Rondo) *What? Are you trying to make me mad? That's not how it's supposed to work... You have to escort me! (Weakening) *Hmph, looks like I had the wrong idea... You're no Princes... Die, you worthless commoners! (Weakening) *NO! (Upon defeat) Gallery Trivia *Shadow Yukiko has been known to give players their first difficult time while playing Persona 4, due to her lacking a weakness (while the previous two did), having the ability to attack one party member's (Chie) weakness, and a minion that can heal her. The Shadow oddly resembles a phoenix or Suzaku, nodding to its "immortal" nature. **The latter option is more likely; if you return to Yukiko's Castle after defeating Shadow Yukiko and defeat the hidden boss there, you can find an item at the foot of the steps called the Suzaku Feather. *''Prince Charming'' isn't summoned by Shadow Yukiko in the game's manga and anime adaptions.